


Mcyt x Reader Oneshots

by Peppermin



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Short, Short One Shot, Yandere, oneshots, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermin/pseuds/Peppermin
Summary: My collection of mcyts x readers! You can request if you'd like a specific oneshot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. C!Quackity x F!Reader Domestic Fluff

Y/n was in the kitchen baking fresh bread. Quackity walked up behind her wrapping his arms around their waist. He had just came back from mining. He nuzzled into her neck. They chuckled, "Quackity i'm covered in flour." He pulled her closer grumbling, "Don't care." He straightened up placing a soft kiss on their cheek. Releasing her he walked over to the jukebox. Popping in a disk he turned to Y/n dramatically bowing down and offering a hand to her, "May I have this dance?" Laughing Y/n took his hand placing the other on his shoulder. Quackity looked up smiling placing one hand on their waist. They slowly started to sway to the music in each other's arm. Y/n placing their head on his shoulder. "I love you" Quackity spoke. Smiling Y/n responded, "I love you too."

They danced for awhile Quackity lazily laying his head on hers. There movements slowed and Y/n pulled away, her eyes meeting his tired ones. Dark circles were prominent under his eyes. "You overwork yourself you know..." Y/n said frowning. Quackity looked down at her smiling lightly. "Not really." Y/n placed her hand on his cheek, "Yes you do, go sit down i'll take care of everything tonight." Quackity just chuckled, "I couldn't let you do all the work by yourself." Y/n did not respond lightly pushing him out of the kitchen. Quackity had to admit he was tired. He had been mining all day and all he wanted was a shower and a nap. He quickly placed a kiss on her lips before

leaving to take a shower. Y/n returned to the bread pulling off the saran wrap the bread had raised nicely. Humming she popped it in the furnace . She looked out at the disastrous kitchen flour somehow was everywhere. Not only had she baked bread today she also baked some cookies. Sighing she started to clean. Baking was fun but the cleaning part? Absolutely dreadful. 

~Time Skip~

Quackity ran his fingers through his damp hair. He walked through the house looking for Y/n. "Y/nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" He groaned dramatically entering the living room and flopping on the couch. She looked up from her book, smiling she placed her book down moving to snuggle into him. Wrapping his arms around her he started to fake cry. "Would you still love me if I was a worm?" he sobbed. Y/n burst out in laughter. Quackity's hand flew to his chest faking a hurt expression. Chuckling Y/n sat up looking Quackity is his eyes. There nose were almost touching. "Yes I would still love you if you were a worm." Quackity smiled closing the distance between them and softly pressing his lips against hers.


	2. Types of Kisses Headcanons

Characters: Karl, Quackity, Technoblade, Sapnap, George, Dream, Badboyhalo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karl: All over kisses. Quick kisses left all over your face. Multiple kisses over every part of your face he can get.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quackity: Hand kisses. He just likes playing with your hands bringing them to his lips as he looks at you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C!Technoblade: Nose kisses or nose rubs. I feel like he'd be kind of awkward so nose kisses are common because its a way to feel close and be affectionate. When he comes back from a long trip he rubs his nose against yours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SapNap: Jaw line kiss. Tracing your jaw line with his lips placing little kisses along it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George: Cheek kisses. He especially likes to do it whenever your working. Just walking by leaning down and placing a kiss on your forehead

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream: Forehead kisses. He likes giving them leaning down kissing your forehead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bbh: A lingering kiss, He just wants to keep his lips against yours as long as he can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send requests


	3. Types of Yandere Headcanons

Characters: Technoblade, Dream, George, Sapnap, Wilbur, Badboyhalo

Warning: Yandere 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Technoblade: Protective/Worship type. Most likely has a shrine. Loves to be around you. Probably would kidnap you. If anyone even looks at you wrongly he freaks out. Not that anyone will be seeing you anytime soon 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream: Stalker type. Watches you all the time. Knows more about you then you know about yourself. Probably has multiple notebooks just filled with information about you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George: Loneliness type. Will make everyone hate you. Will set you up. Eventually he'll be the only one left. The only one who talks to you. He will make sure you can only depend on him

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SapNap: Dependence type. Very obsessed. Your like a drug to him. He cant get enough of you. In his mind he can't live without you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur: Training type. Will manipulate you into what he wants. Want food? Well, better say you love him. He will break you. Basically brainwashing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bbh: Delusional type. Convinced you love him. You smile? Must be thinking about him. You let him borrow something? Must be in love with him. He's just completely convinced you love him. Run away from him? Your just embarrassed.


	4. How they cuddle you headcanon

Characters: Badboyhalo, Quackity, Technoblade, Karl, Wilbur, Schlatt

Warning: Fluff, Mention of alcohol

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bbh: The sweetheart cradle/head on chest. He loves for you to lay your head on his chest. He'll wrap his arms around you and lightly stroke your hair. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quackity: The face to face. Both laying on your sides face to face. Quackitys arm draped lightly on your side. He likes to look at you. He likes to see your face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Technoblade: Spooning. Though he was very hesitant at first, eventually he snuggles with you. He feels like he's protecting you. And if he holds you close like this no one can hurt you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karl: The honeymoon hug. He just likes to be touching you. He wants to hold you but at the same time be held. Karl likes you to be very close. Your legs intertwining. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur: Head on lap. He likes to lay his head on your lap. Especially if he got stressed over work. It's just so comforting to him

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Schlatt: Back to Back. That is when he's sober. He has too much pride to want to cuddle. But when he's drunk he's a big snuggler. He just comes up and full on lays on you. Holding you close.


	5. Reactions to you being pregnant

Characters: Badboyhalo, Dream, Sapnap, C!Technoblade, Quackity

Warnings: Pregnancy 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bbh: When you first told him he literally cried. Placing his hand on your belly even though it isn't big yet. Is so excited to be a dad. He probably bought so many stuffed animals and baby onesies after you told him.

Dream: Very shocked. Absolutely speechless. After he saw you get upset he would assure you he is happy. And he really is, He's scared though that's for sure. But he will be there for you every step of the way

Sapnap: As soon as he found out he treats you like your made of glass. You want to get some water? Sit down he'll do it for you. Does not let you carry anything. Even if you assure him your fine he still won't let you.

C!Technoblade: When you told him he was very scared. Is afraid they he might hurt you or the baby. The voices are soft whenever he's around you. They chant to protect you. If you think he was protective before, oh boy....... Is extremely protective of you. Would do anything to protect you and the baby.

Quackity: Happy. Jumping up and down. Hugging you every chance he gets. Loves to rest his hand on your belly


	6. Vulnerable: Technoblade x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bad because i'm just getting out of writers block. Also for requests please be specific if you want it to be a oneshot or headcanon! Also for requests include what you want the readers pronouns to be :)

Techno sat on the floor. His knees brought up to his chest and hands clamped over his ears. The voices had been getting louder. Every second they demand blood. Never one calming down. Usually they would calm down around Y/N but even then they didn't stop. He had locked himself in his room. Telling both Philza and Y/N to stay away. He was afraid, Afraid he’d hurt them. His body shook with every breath he took. Hands pressing harder against his ear. ‘BLOOD,BLOOD,BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD’ They chanted. Techno had been in the room for 3 days now. Refusing to eat, refusing to leave his room. Multiple times Y/N had come trying to get him out, but he refused. He heard the front door close, both Philza and Y/N had left. 

Techno rose up stumbling slightly. Who knew when Y/N or Philza would be back. He had to get out. He had to get away. A few books slammed to the floor as his knee crashed into the side table. Techno clambered down the ladder quickly rushing out the door. The cold air nipped as his skin. He ran through the snow heading for his vault. The voices loudly continued chanting. With numb fingers he placed down the button quickly pressing it. He rushed into his vault. WIther skulls lined the wall empty hollow eyes staring at him. Quickly he closed the entrance. Letting out a shaky sigh he crumbled to the floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/N and Philza arrived at Technos house. They had left to collect some supplies and let techno have some space. The door was open. Walking up the stairs Y/N entered. “Technoblade?” she called. No answer. The whole house was quiet. A few things were knocked over. Philza entered behind her looking around. Y/N quickly climbed up the ladder to Technos room. The side table laid knocked over books all over the floor. Panic began to set in. ‘Was the butcher army back? Did they get Techno?’ Y/N thought quickly making her way down the stairs. Turning to Philza she quickly asked, “Where would he go? Do you think he's okay?” Philza just yawned looking un-concerned. “He’s having a hard time right now, he can handle himself.” 

This didn't calm Y/N nerves. She looked around again chewing on her fingers. Looking over her shoulder looking at Philza she spoke, “ We should look for him…” Philza just raised an eyebrow sighing, “I’ll look for him if it makes you feel better.” Y/N nodded moving to straighten up the house. Philza left to go search for Techno closing the door behind him.

Philza came back after around twenty minutes. Y/N looked up hopefully. “Techno locked himself in his vault. He’s not doing good. Do not go down there Y/N.” Philza said in a stern tone. Y/N frowned looking out the window facing the direction of the vault. “I’m serious Y/N.” Y/N looked back at him, Philzas face was completely straight. “I won't.” Philza nodded, turning to leave. “I’ll be back in the morning.” Y/N did not respond, turning to look out the window again. The front door slammed shut. Sighing Y/N moved to sink into an armchair, curling up. Closing her eyes she sunk into sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/N's eyes opened the house dark. Shivering she rubbed her arms. Standing up she stumbled over to the table. Blindly running her hand over it she got a hold of the lantern. Illuminating the house she grabbed her coat and slipped it on. Y/N entered the kitchen grabbing some bread and an apple. She planned to bring it to Techno, something light would be best. Putting on her shoes she opened the door. The cold air enveloped her. The night had made the temperature drop.

Y/N walked through the snow heading towards the vault. The snow was a little bit above her ankles. Avoiding a few mobs she made it to the vault. Taking a deep breath, she placed down the button pressing it. The vault opened. It was silent. Silent and dark. Shivering, she called out, “Techno?” There was no answer. Not even a creak of movement. 

Sighing, she took a step forward. Opening her mouth to call out for him again, she was slammed to the ground. A hand cradled her head before it hit the ground. The bread and apple laided abandoned in the snow. Techno buried his head in her neck huffing. “Should have stayed away…” His voice was small and slightly cracking. 

“I couldn't just leave you alone.” Y/N said wrapping her arms around him lightly rubbing his back. She knew better than to ask questions. She just held him. Technos breathing slowed to a normal pace, she could hear his heart. After a few minutes Techno pulled away looking down at her. He moved his hands to cradle her face. Her hair was sprawled out against the snow, her nose red from the cold. Her eyes stared up at his. Techno let out a sob, his hands flying to his face. His whole body shook with his sobs. 

Sitting up Y/N carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. “Techno?” She spoke in a cautious tone. He looked up at her again pulling her into a tight hug, not letting go. Techno tried to control his years but he couldn't. He hated this. He hated being vulnerable. Y/N's voice drew him back, “Are you ok?” 

Squeezing a little he responded, “No, I love you too much.” Y/N lightly chuckled hugging back. “No such thing as too much love.” Techno exhaled, burying his head in her hair. Allowing himself to be vulnerable. Allowing himself to be loved.


	7. Yandere C!Technoblade Headcanon

Warnings: Obsessive behavior, Murder, Yandere, Unhealthy relationship  
Requested: Yes  
Headcanon style  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Okay so Techo gives me Protective/Worship type  
-Technoblade knows everything about you. Literally everything. Your hobbies, routine, habits, ect.  
-This man is head over heels for you. In his eyes you can do nothing wrong. To him you’re perfect to him. Even all your little quirks and bad habits are perfect to him  
-The voices love you. If they aren’t chanting for blood, they’re chanting for you  
100% has a shrine for you. Filled with things he has stolen from you such as clothes, hair ties, paper, ect.  
-Also loves making gifts, Specifically gold jewelry. If you wear it he is sooooooo happy. To him it's proof you love him. A mark of ownership  
-Techno gets jealous. Easily. He tries not to but the voices take over. He’s not crazily jealous. He allows you to talk to people and have friends. But if anyone slightly flirts with you…….. It doesn't turn out good for them.  
-He tries so hard to leave you alone. To let you come to him. But after a while he just couldn't help himself. Techno kidnaps you, and takes you away to his house in the tundra  
-He prepared for the kidnapping. It wasn't just a spur of the moment decision. He already knew what time you came home and went to bed, so that wouldn't be a problem. Techno slowly stole more and more. Taking your stuff to his house, so when he did kidnap you you would have your stuff.  
-If you fought him, he would forgive you. He would wait. He would make you love him. If you started to fight back after he kidnapped you, he would just hold you in his arms till you stopped.  
-If you didn't fight back and accepted his love. Techno would be overjoyed. Would spoil you. Decorate you in gold and jewels. Will bring you anything you ask for.   
-Techno wouldn't let you leave without him. If you've been really good he will take you out with him  
-If anyone or anything hurts you, he rages. Will not hesitate to commit murder  
-When he’s around you the voices calm down. Around you the voices are chill  
-After he's gone around murdering people and blowing up countries he comes to you and just snuggles with you. Becomes soft.  
-Anyway Yandere Technoblade would do anything to protect you. Technoblade is obsessed with you, would do anything for you.


	8. C!Schlatt x Reader

Warnings: Alcohol, Angst, Fighting, Language

Reader: She/Her

Word Count: 470

Prompt: “This used to be a great country but you are destroying it.”

Y/N straightened her tie. The clatter of her red heels filled the hallway. Her hair bounced behind her with every large step. She walked quickly heading for Schlatt’s office. Y/N worked with him. Worked for the success of Manburg. She had spent hours and hours working. Doing paperwork Schlatt was too drunk to do. Preventing him from injuring himself. She was the one who was there when he sobbed to her drunk out of his mind. She was the one who stayed with him when everyone else left. She stayed gripping onto a string of hope. A hope that Schlatt could become the man he once was. The man he was before the alcohol and power got to him.

He was so kind, yes he was still an asshole back then. But she wanted him back. The man she had fallen in love with. Not this monster. She missed their home. Once full of life and love. A cozy little house. Now all they had was an empty mansion and their room he never slept in. Instead sleeping in his office surrounded by empty bottles. They used to have so many dreams. Dreams together. Dreams of ruling a great country. Y/N came to a halt. In front of her were the large dark oak doors leading to Schlatt’s office. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door.

Schlatt was sitting at his desk. Clasping an empty whiskey bottle in his hand. He didn't even look at her we she walked in. “Schlatt….” She said walking towards him. He finally looked up at her scowling. “There you are,” Schlatt lifted up his hand waving the empty bottle in her face, “Get me more alcohol.” Y/N pushed the bottle away. “You don't need any more alcohol.” She retorted. Anger covered his face, his eyebrows furrowing. He slowly stood from his chair towering over her. The glass shattered against the wall when he threw it. “DID YOU HEAR ME I SAID GET ME MORE ALCOHOL!” Schlatt screamed.

Y/N shivered slightly standing her ground. “I said no.” She said, trying to keep her voice steady. Schlatt scowled, swiping his hand across his desk sending bottles and papers to the ground. Slamming his fist to the desk. Y/N flinched trying to stand up straighter. “You should be grateful you still have a fucking job.”

“Im quiting.”

“WHAT!!! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU”

“ALL YOU'VE DONE IS RUIN MANBURG!”

“I'M THE BEST THIS COUNTRY'S HAD!”

“This used to be a great country but you are destroying it!” Y/N snarled.

Schlatt stood in shock. Watching as she turned on her heels and walked away. As soon as she got passed the door tears fell down her face.


	9. Did you mean it? Dream x Reader

She/Her Y/N

Warnings: Language, fluff

Words: 760

Requested: Yes

Prompt: “Those things you said yesterday, did you mean them?”

Dream sat on the grass looking out at the lake. His mask lay abandoned beside him. Leaning back his head the breeze lightly flowing through his dirty blonde hair. Leaning back, his back met the grass. He hummed basking in the earthy scent and the promise of rain. The sky above him was covered in dark clouds. Dream watched as the last sight of blue was slowly covered in grey. He would have to move soon, this place was windswept and wet. The flat land providing no shelter.

The sound of approaching footsteps caused him to sit up. Dream quickly put on his mask before turning to see Y/N approaching. She gave him a light smile. “What are you doing?” she asked. He looked up at her tilting his head slightly. “Enjoying the beauty of the land.” Y/N raised an eyebrow smirking slightly. “Ah yes the beauty of such barren lands.”

“It's not barren, theres life all around us.”

“Since when are you so positive?” she jested plopping down next to him. Y/N looked up at the sky, “We should leave, it's going to rain soon.” Dream just sighed in response. “You know, I think i'll just sleep here.” He said, laying down . Y/N chuckled laying down as well. Dream turned his head to look at her. Rolling over on his side and propping himself up on his elbow. Y/N looked over at him, eyes glancing over his arm. His green hoodie was rolled up exposing his muscle.

Biting the inside of her cheek she looked back up. “What are you thinking about.” Dream said, his voice soft. Y/N smirked, might as well tease him. “Just about how sexy you are.” Dream chuckled lightly “Oh yeah?” Y/N hummed closing her eyes. She opened one eye looking at his masked face. “Are you ever going to let me see your face?” Y/N asked. Dream sighed laying back down on his back.

“What if I do then you decide you don't like me anymore.” Dream mumbled.

“That wouldn't happen, nothing would change how I feel about you.”

“You say that but…”

“But what?”

Dream didn't respond. Y/N looked back at him frowning. “I love you Dream.” She said sitting up. She leaned over him placing a hand on the side of his mask. “I love you too…”

“It’s okay if you don't want to show me.”

“I do, it's just…” Dream sighed.

Y/N leaned down pressing a kiss on his mask. She gave him a kind reassuring smile. “I’ll be with you no matter what Dream.” Dream moved his mask slightly above his mouth sitting up and placing his lips against hers. Y/N leaned into the kiss. The feeling of rain caused them to pull away. They looked up at the sky. Dream stood up offering a hand to Y/N. Taking it she allowed Dream to help her up.

“We should go back.” Dream said. Y/N nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Y/N laid in her bed. Her room dark and moonlit. The nightmarish screams of phantoms filled the room. Sighing, she turned over covering her ears. She couldn't sleep. Groaning she sat up. Her feet hit the cold cobblestone floor. Standing up she made her way to the kitchen. Grabbing a cup from the cupboard she filled it up. Turning around she leaned back against the counter sipping on her water.

The one torch was the only light source. Casting a warm glow in the kitchen. The rain had finally stopped. A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. Walking to the door she opened it. There Dream stood, his hair tousled and hoodie creased. “Dream? What are you doing? It's like 1 am.” Y/N said stepping to the side letting him in. Closing the door she turned to him. “Those things you said yesterday, did you mean them?” Dream said his voice brittle. Y/N looked up at him with concern, “Yes of course.” Dream reached behind his head. Unbuckling his mask letting it fall to the floor. Y/N looked up at him with shock. Reaching up she placed her hand on his cheek. His eyes met hers. Leaning forward she placed a small kiss on his lips. “You. Are. So. Handsome!” She said in between kisses. Dream chuckled a few tears slipping down his face. Y/N kissed his tears away. “Why are you crying?” Dream leaned down, placing another kiss on her lips, “I'm just so happy.”


	10. Talk to me: Badboyhalo x Reader

Warning: Hurt/comfort, injury

Word count: 900

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompt: “Stop telling me you’re okay”

Y/N sat on her knees opening the chest in front of her. She peered down at the contents, frowning. There was no wood. All there was dirt and almost broken weapons. Completely useless. Sighing she slammed the chest shut laying her head on it. Y/N’s fist balled up, she slammed it on the chest. “God damnit….” she muttered, pushing herself up. She really needed that wood. Y/N was commissioned to build a new bee sanctuary by Tubbo. But he didn't even give her any supplies. Even worse she had a day left to make it. Y/N had already got most of it done. Tubbo told her he wanted it big and spruce wood to match Snowchester’s vibe.

She had already spent hours leveling the ground for it. Y/N also still had to help out Niki. There was so much to do yet so little time. Picking up her netherite axe she turned on her feet. Pushing open the door she left not bothering to close it. Stepping over the egg vines she grumbled, “Not enough time.” Moving her foot it got caught on one of the vines. Sending her straight to the ground. She threw her hands out infront of her, scraping them against the wooden path.

“Are you okay muffin?” A soft voice rang out. Looking up her eyes met Bads. He leaned down offering a hand. Y/N begrudgingly took it, allowing him to help her up. After helping her up he placed a hand on her shoulder, peering down at her. “Im fine.” she mumbled. Bending down a little he looked at her quizzically, “What's wrong?” Y/N just frowned brushing his hand off, “I have work to do.” SHe turned on her heel walking off. Bad frowned as he watched her go. Y/N walked off being extra careful not to trip on anymore vines. Scowling she looked at them. They covered so much. They were ugly too. Such a violent red. But Bad liked them so she would let them be. Y/N couldn't understand his obsession with the egg.

Sometimes it felt like he cared more about the egg then her. Bad brought her to the egg multiple times, and she would pretend like she could hear it. Just to make Bad happy. It was tearing her and her friends apart. Y/N didn't like the egg. She didn't like what it was turning bad into. Y/N made her way to the portal, it would be faster to travel through the nether. Carefully she made her way across the bridge, pushing off piglins when they came to attack.

A cry from a ghast broke her concentration. Looking up a fireball came straight to her face. She made a failed attempt to knock it away. The blast sent her flying back. Half her body hanging off the bridge she scrambled to pull herself up another fire ball narrowly missing her shoulder. She swung her legs up, pulling herself up onto the bridge. The ghast cries reminded her she didn't have time to rest

Jumping to her feet she quickly started running. She winced as she ran the cut on her leg felt like it was on fire. The adrenaline pumping through her veins kept her moving. Y/N stumbled through the nether portal. Now in the overworld tall spruce trees surrounded her. Sighing she plopped down examining the wound on her calf. It wasn't too deep but the cut was surrounded by burns. Reaching into her bad she pulled out some ointment and gauze. Y/N winced as she applied the ointment. After she was done she quickly wrapped it tightly. Sitting back she allowed the numbing effect of the ointment to take place. It still hurt but it was good enough to work on. She looked down at her axe then to the trees. Y/N needed about five stacks. It was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bad sat at the counter waiting for Y/N to return. It was dark out and he was getting slightly worried. Bad sprung up at the sound of the door slamming. Y/N entered tossing her axe on the table. She had a slight limp and looked tired. “Baby… How are you doing?” Bad asked in a soft tone. Y/N looked up at him and said, “I'm okay.” Bad frowned. She wasn't okay, she didn't look okay.

“You know you can talk to me.”

“Babe, I'm okay.” Y/N looked up at him and smiled. The smile didn't reach her eyes and Bad knew it was fake. Bad pulled her into a tight hug placing his head on hers. “Stop telling me you're okay, I know you're not.” Y/N’s bottom lip quivered, closing her eyes as tears threatened to spill out. She wrapped her arms around him as he squeezed her tighter. He ran his hand up and down her back. She cried quietly, tears falling onto his shoulder. Bad didn't say anything he just held her. They stood like this for a few minutes before Bad pulled away. He took her face in his hands there eyes meeting. “Baby, I love you and you can always talk to me.” he assured her. Y/N took a deep breath before letting all her worries and pains fall out. Bad held her and listened.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god Im so bored send requests please.


End file.
